


[Podfic] Not a Word

by JessicaMDawn Reads (JessicaMDawn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn%20Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets Dean to admit he's interested in Castiel. From the dialogue prompt: "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439650) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 



> First ever podfic, from when I literally just used the microphone recording program that came with my comp, which cannot be edited because it's that lame. Thus, please forgive the sound of me receiving a text part way through this. n.n;
> 
> Also, any tips and tidbits about podficcing that you can give me are greatly appreciated, since I've never done this before.

 

(header by lunarflare14)

 **Duration** : 5:09

 **Download/Stream** : [WMV](http://jessicamdawn.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/Not%20a%20Word.wma) (3.6 MB)

Click to open or download the file.


End file.
